you bake me crazy
by tttroublesome
Summary: they smiled at each other. "so," leah said. "cookies?" abby nodded, "and brownies if we have time." leah's face lit up and she leaned over to peck abby's cheek. abby swallowed. leah smirked at the sound, "aw abby, save the thirst for the milk and cookies." . the girlfriends bake together


abby tossed an apron over to her bemused girlfriend and tugged her into the kitchen. as much fun making out is, sometimes it's nice to do other things.

leah walked around the island covered in flour and eggs and sprinkles and a smile started to grow on her face. abby internally fist pumped, she's great at coming up with cute date ideas. leah finished her circle and reached for the bag of chocolate sighed, "leah, baby, that's for the cookies." abby can't even blame her girlfriend, it's taking her all the self restraint she has to keep herself from chugging the entire packet. leah sighed and stepped away from the chips and into abby's arms.

abby nodded, "and brownies if we have time." leah's face lit up and she leaned over to peck abby's cheek. abby swallowed.

leah smirked at the sound, "aw abby, save the thirst for the milk and cookies." abby groaned and collapsed into leah's arms because leah's a bit of a brat but also abby's gay and will take whatever excuse she can to get closer to her girlfriend. leah let her stay there for a bit before she pushed her into a seat. abby pouted up at her but leah just shook her head."

leah grabbed the apron she dropped on the floor and abby leapt back up to her feet to help her tie it around her waist. leah laughed, "you don't have to do everything for me, you know."

she shrugged, "i know. but i want to." leah's face softened and abby took the chance to reach into the bag of flour and blow some into her face.

leah's jaw dropped, "abby."

abby, girlfriend in question, raced to the other side of the kitchen and lifted up the oatmeal chocolate chip cookie recipe she printed off, "bake instead of fight?" she asked with her best puppy dog eyes.

leah rolled her eyes and walked over to her, abby watched her get closer cautiously, her girlfriend was fond of revenge. leah took the recipe and looked over it-

a cloud of flour surrounded abby and she tried to bat her arms to clear it up, her evil girlfriend pulled her out of the mess. leah smiled sheepishly, "whoops?"

abby couldn't help but smile, "whatever. but you get to clean it up."

leah raised an eyebrow, "sure."

"and you get to lick the spoon," abby conceded. leah agreed and abby leaned over to peck her on the lips. her girlfriend flushed red right away, but abby decided to not tease her because she really did want to eat something chocolatey and not at all good for her today. she tugged leah over to the table and the two of them stared at the recipe.

leah cautiously organized the ingredients and abby turned toward the oven. she looked over her shoulder and leah lifted the recipe for her to check the temperature again. abby crouched next to the oven. she tried to remember the last time she used the oven and then she realized the last time she used the oven was at her cousins place. in washington.

"she jumped up to her feet and smiled at leah, "hey, uh, baby?"

leah turned around to look at her and started giggling, "you don't know how to use the oven, do you?"

"um," abby said. "no?"

leah smiled at her and kissed her cheek, "it's okay baby. can you handle the liquidy bowl?"

abby nodded, a little dazed. she slowly made her way through the portion of the recipe when she uncorked the little bottle of vanilla. a second later her girlfriend was draped over her. leah smiles at her, "hey babe."

abby leaned back into her girlfriend and put down the bottle of vanilla, "leah, baby." and then she saw leah's arm snaking its way closer to the bottle of vanilla. "baby, that stuff tastes awful. you know this."

leah unpeeled herself off of abby with the vanilla in hand, she lifted it closer to her mouth as she stared abby in the eye, "i only live once, abby."

and then she tossed her head back and took a shot. and proceeded to double over in the next minute, "abbyyyy." leah complained, "why'd you let me drink that?"

abby grabbed the vanilla out of leah's hands and added the appropriate amount to the bowl. after a few minutes leah managed to help herself up into a chair and stared at the bottle of vanilla as if it was evil incarnate. abby giggled at her girlfriend and passed her the bag of brown sugar, "try this."

leah took the bag and warily examined it, "what is it?" abby turned the bag so leah could see the label. leah nodded. she pulled out a pinch of sugar and put it in her mouth. her eyes closed and her head swayed back and forth. abby's girlfriend was so fucking cute she was gonna die.

abby finished up with the second bowl of batter and mixed it with the first. leah seemed to be drawn to the smell of the batter and she got up from her chair and rested her chin on abby's shoulder, "it smells good." abby hmed and grabbed the cup of chocolate chips, she offered it to leah, who took two, before adding it to the bowl.

after she mixed in the chocolate chips, she handed the spoon to leah, "you want to take over for a bit, babe?"

leah nodded and kissed abby's cheek before detangling herself from her girlfriend. abby sighed at the loss of contact, but then leah pushed her sleeves up her arms. abby's eyes narrowed in on the sight. wow, she was really, really gay.

a glob of batter hit her cheek. abby blinked, she looked up to see her girlfriend smirking at her. abby licked the batter off her cheek and took leah's distraction to steal the batter from her and flicked some back. leah pressed a hand to her chest, "abby, light of my life, holder of my heart, did the batter on my forehead come from you?"

abby stroked her chin, "i don't know, leah, sunshine, apple of my eye, was the batter on my cheek delivered by your hand?"

leah mixed the bowl again, "well, abby, sweetheart." leah paused and lifted the spoon, abby bent her knees into a crouch. leah put the spoon back into the bowl. then, in one quick move, she pulled the spoon out and catapulted a glob of batter at abby.

abby wiped the batter off her face and ran over to leah and grabbed her in a giant hug, she lifted her up and spun her in a small circle, "leaaah."

leah was a mess of laughter in abby's arms, "abbbyyy, put me down, c'mon babe." abby did as her girlfriend wished and set her back onto her feet, but not before stealing a kiss. leah retaliated by pushing abby against the counter and tickling her sides. abby tried to catch a breath between her laughs.

after a while, the two girls slid down onto the floor and into each other, trading kisses. "you know," abby said. "the ovens still on."

leah sat up, "fuck." she pushed herself up onto her feet and started scooping batter onto the tray. she looked over her shoulder for a moment, "babe, help?"

"sorry, love." abby said as she got to her feet. she took the tray from leah and slid it into the oven. then, leah tugged her back over to the island to finish filling up a second tray with batter. it took them a few more minutes to finish and then they stared at the mess they'd made.

"do you still want to make brownies?" abby asked. leah shook her head slowly.

"how about we clean up and then cuddle on the couch," leah offered. abby, knowing cuddling on the couch was code for making out on the couch, agreed.

leah pulled away from abby as the oven beeped, "what would happen if we left the cookies in there for a little longer?"

abby considered it for a moment, "do you really care?"

leah shrugged, "do you?"

"she shook her head, "a few minutes couldn't really hurt."

leah grinned and leant back in


End file.
